


Relax (McCoy/Reader)

by Engaru



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, PWP without Porn, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's new assistant doesn't want to do her paperwork. She has something else in mind. McCoy/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax (McCoy/Reader)

You sat at a desk, bored out of your mind and clicking a pen in your hand. In front of you on the table stood an enormous pile of paperwork you were supposed to do, but you didn't feel like it. Instead, your eyes followed doctor McCoy, who was talking to your brother Jim. He was five years older than you, and obviously the two of you were just half related, since his father had died on the same day Jim was born.

Jim nodded at McCoy, then waved at you and left the sickbay. Whatever captain business he had, you did not know. What you **did** know was that the CMO walked toward the desk you were sitting at.  
“How's the paperwork?” he asked sarcastically, pointing at your non-shrinking pile of papers.  
“Glorious.” you answered. To your surprise McCoy pulled a chair for himself next to you and started going through the papers. You followed his lead, and finished almost half of your work before deciding it still wasn't any fun. Setting the pen on the table, you turned to McCoy.

“Leonard, I'm bored.”  
“Thank you for stating the obvious.” he said without looking at you. You stared at him, pouting. Then an idea popped into your mind and you stood up. Steppind behind McCoy you started to massage his shoulders.  
“(F/N), what are you doing?” he asked. You could feel him stiffen. You pressed his shoulders down with your palms to get him unwind.  
“You're too tense. I'm helping you relax.” you said in his ear.

As his back still was stiff, you circled around him and sat in his lap. McCoy's ears turned red, which caused you to smile.  
“C'mon, Leonard. Relax a little.” you whispered and pressed light kisses on his neck. If you had thought he had been stiff before, now he was even more. Trailing the kisses across the doctor's cheek, you stopped just before his mouth. You raised your head a bit to take a look at him. The sight made you proud of yourself, for you'd managed to make doctor McCoy speechless. A grin spread on your face. You did realise that it probably wasn't very wise to act like this with your superior officer, but you couldn't care less.  
Ever since Jim had introduced him to you two years ago, you'd wanted to do this.

McCoy recovered enough to put his hands on your waist. His face was still reddish, but you saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Stop teasing and kiss me already, dammit!” he breathed. You chuckled and complied happily. Just as the kiss was getting good, the door slided open.  
“Hey, I forgot to ask what that virus was called--”  
Of course it had to be your brother.

He took in the sight of you straddling McCoy in the chair and his hands on your ass, looking shocked.  
“Bones...What are you doing to my sister?” Jim asked, sounding like the over protective big brother he was.  
“Dammit, Jim!” you both yelled at the same time, which earned a surprised blink and a laugh from Kirk.  
“Get out!” you groaned. He just held his hands up in defeat, signaling that he would have his eyes on the doctor before he left the sickbay again, leaving you two alone.

“Well, that was interesting.” McCoy said after a while. You nodded.  
“Now, might I ask why are you doing this?” he asked. You hummed and smirked before kissing him.  
“Take a guess.”


End file.
